Two Brothers, Two Mortal Enemies
by Transformette
Summary: They might quarrel. But can they talk like they used to again, discuss what's important, and for just a day leave the war aside? And what will come next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so came up with this aides at what, one am? Anyway I wrote it down and here it is. I got thinking - what if the tragic story of the two brothers has even more to than meets the eye? **

**'**Greetings, brother', Optimus sat on the large rock, putting one hand on his right knee joint.

'Greetings', answered Megatron, bowing his head in a gesture of respect, 'You wished to talk?', asked the Decepticon Lord, raising his optic rims. He also sat down, breathing out heavily.

'Yes', said Optimus simply, in his beautiful deep voice,'aside from the war. Like we used to, vorns ago'

'I thought those times were past', Megatron pointed out cautiously, untrusting - even though he knew the Prime would never strike dishonorably. Optimus made no gesture that would indicate an attack - he seemed... tired.

'That is partly true', he sighed, lowering his optics.

'I will never forgive you for betraying our cause, Orion', said Megatron, but his tone was not malicious or angry. It had the same touch of deeply hidden pain and hurt as the Prime's.

'And so cannot I. You changed our cause, Megatronus, changed it so much I felt I had to obey the code of the original', Optimus looked into the Decepticon's red optics. In a strange way, they were similar to his own.

'We could have ruled together, Orion', sighed Megatron, putting a hand to his face.

'You would not split power with anyone. Not even me', the Autobot shook his head.

'It is most sure we will never know. I know you. You will not give in, if your spark was the price. You always were braver than most of us, Optimus, even in your days as Orion Pax'

'That was what hurt you, wasn't it?', the Autobot bit his lip, looking away and leaning both hands on his knee joints, 'my Prime status'

Megatron thought intently, considering his words. Finally, he replied.

'Yes, I believe I was... Jealous', something like a slight smile crept onto his lips.

'That is what triggered the breakage of our friendship, brother', Optimus shook his head.

'I no longer feel that way', Megatron laughed, 'I am larger, older, stronger than you. Why should I envy?'

'Our battles are never won. Our war never ends. Isn't that the answer to your question?', Optimus looked up at him.

'What do you have that I lack, Orion? I created you. Took care of you. All you know you learned from me', Megatron clenched his fist to emphasize his words, leaning forwards on his rock.

Optimus looked in the direction of the setting sun, the orange light reflected in the black windows on his chest.

'I am not feared', he said, as if into empty space.

'Fear is power'

Optimus smiled delicately, much surprising himself and Megatron both.

'Brother. Not through fear did you make me follow you in the days of our glory. Have you entirely forgotten?'

'What was it then?', asked the Decepticon, a note of irritation in his voice, as he gave Optimus the state of his red optics.

'It was trust', replied the Prime quietly. The other mech considered in silence for a few minutes, turning his gaze away from his old friend, while Optimus himself stared at the sunset in melancholy.

'It is regretful, the way our fates split', he said finally, in a voice softer than usually. Optimus looked at him, 'Orion, your wisdom and guidance are irreplaceable'

'I sometimes wish I had you by my side once more as well', admitted the Prime, and stood up. Megatron also got to his feet.

After a second of looking each other in the optics, and some hesitation, they shook hands.

'Truly terrible is the war which stands brother against brother', said Optimus, letting go. Megatron nodded, as they took a step away from each other.

They bowed their heads with respect at the same time.

'Farewell', said the Prime, feeling something pain his spark, 'even though only one shall stand at the end of this war... You must know you will always be a brother to me'

'When the time comes - we will kill each other without second thought', Megatron smiled, slightly bitterly, 'ironically, since I too see you as part of my family. Fallen - but still'

'Ironically', repeated Optimus and turned on his heel at the same time that the Decepticon Lord.

They walked away in two separate directions, to two different sides of the war.

Mortal enemies.

Brothers.

Ironically.

** ..so this is the chapter. I don't know if you liked it, so please review and talk to me! Thank you all who have read. I didn't intend this to be more than one chap, but if you give me ideas or ask for more, I'll do my best!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I have decided to add another chap since I got an inspiration rush lol here it is... Please review.**

Optimus sighed, standing on the edge of the cliff with his hands behind his back. The light was a beautiful mix of orange, yellow and pink, reflecting on the white chalk. In this moment, Earth seemed so peaceful and quiet - no human in sight, and Optimus could imagine he was on Cybertron during the days of its glory. Of course, it was much different - but shared that strange aura of beauty.

'Enchanting, is it not?', asked Megatron, taking his place by his side, 'our home could be this way'

'It will', replied Optimus with certainty in his deep voice.

'Not if we continue to fight'

'Not if you win, Megatron'

'I would give Cybertron peace, I'd revive it', the Decepticon Lord gestured with his right servo.

'You would rule it unjustly', Optimus gave his rival a stern look of his blue optics.

'Is justice all that matters? My system would work. If you were to take control with your dear Autobots, chaos would rage on our home planet. You fight for a cause that is already lost, Orion. You stand for justice... But you don't look at the bigger picture', Megatron took a step closer to the edge, lifting his head slightly to see the beautiful sunset view better and sniff the warm evening air.

'It was the bigger picture that lost me Sentinel', sighed Optimus, looking away with pained optics.

'The Sentinel... Yes', a smile crept onto Megatron's lips, 'I know his betrayal hurts you, brother'

Optimus swallowed, pushing the grief down, and looked at Megatron, standing next to him.

'He only betrayed himself'

'If that was his sin, why did you take his life?', the Decepticon Lord also turned to see him, 'he begged you for mercy - your great weakness. You surprised me that day, Orion, with what almost seemed like... Ruthlessness'

'I let my anger take over', admitted Optimus, nodding.

'You don't seem sorry', smiled Megatron, 'maybe you have more in common with me than you wish to admit'

'We are brothers, Megatron. But we are opposites'

'Keep fooling yourself. You will understand in time', he chuckled, closing his optics. Optimus was silent for a few moments, and finally, breathed out heavily.

'Killing the Sentinel was a mistake I regret making', he said. Megatron laughed suddenly.

'It's not true. You are lying, Prime', he turned, leaning over the Autobot leader, 'you are being... Deceptive', he smiled.

'Sins of the past', Optimus looked into his red optics, and saw his own reflect in them.

'Yes. Sins of the past', Megatron shook his head.

'It is ironic', started Optimus, joining his hands on his back, 'I believe I was a friend to you in my days as a data clerk... Whilst now, as an armed fighter, a Prime, I stand against you'

'Well, believe me or not', Megatron sighed, a note of sadness to his gurgling voice, 'but if the price of having you at my side again would be your turning back to Orion Pax... I would gladly agree'

'I am sorry, Megatronus', Optimus felt touched, despite however he tried to push it away, 'but our goals differ greatly'

'You are saying you have lost hope in peace with me', nodded the Decepticon Lord.

'Perhaps', agreed Optimus, 'but I am glad we can talk once more. Not while... kicking each other's ass, anyway', something like a hint of a smile appeared on his face. Megatron too smirked.

'Do you remember, when I was in the Pits of Chaon?', he looked into the distance dreamily. The sun had set, the sky was turning from purple to black and shining stars were coming up.

They sat down on the edge of the cliff, their legs hanging over, in a mass of clattering metal.

'Through thick mist, as if', said Optimus, 'but I remember. As Orion I used to admire you. It was a sign of weakness, to respect someone just because of their strength'

'You know that wasn't all, brother'

'I... Saw an idol in you', admitted the Prime, looking away. He leaned forward to see the ocean below, splashing on the white chalk cliff which now seemed a silver-blue, 'a symbol'

'Is that where your hate originates? For vorns I wondered, Optimus Prime, what drives you. No one is entirely good and noble, not even you, brother. Not even you, I see'

'It was not I who said I was the best and most noble fighter', replied Optimus, his optics fixed in the stars. He could see the faint glow of the Milky Way in the sky and it made him feel like he could see home - of course, it was impossible, 'I'm just a better and more noble fighter than most'

Megatron laughed.

'You are amusing', he said.

'Ha ha ha', Optimus glared at him.

They sat, stargazing, silent. Optimus felt his anger suppressed by something like grief, he missed his life as Orion Pax. He didn't remember it well, it was just somewhere there, in the subconscious, hidden, but not gone.

The stars shone above, and it had been a long time when Megatron spoke.

'I like to imagine it is Cybertron we are on, even though the sky is so much different', he said, his gurgle-like voice quiet.

'The sky is the same', objected Optimus, in the same hushed voice, 'we're just looking at it from a different place'

'That star', Megatron nodded upwards, 'it points to Cybertron'

'You notice matters like that?', Optimus eyed him, a bit confused, a bit surprised.

'Even the Decepticon Lord stargazes, Orion', Megatron shook his head.

'I have forgotten'

'Till we clash again. May our next encounter be fatal... And finally end this war', Megatron looked down at the ocean again.

'Amen to that', sighed Optimus.

They sat silent for as long as the night was black - at dawn they returned to their bases without a word, both in their own thoughts.

**Review, please! Give me ideas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Guest, they think of each other as brothers. Additionally, when you listen to what they call each other in the film, it's actually 'brother' too**.

Optimus sat in his chamber, deep in thought, face buried in his hands.

'What bothers you?', asked Ratchet. The Prime hadn't even notice him enter, and now turned to see the medic.

'The threat of Unicron', he replied, truthfully.

'I figured so. Have you been considering what I think you have?', the medic walked up, uncertainty in his voice. Optimus stood up.

'You can't be serious!', objected Ratchet, following the Autobot leader through the corridor, pleading. The Prime did not reply, which only made the doctor sure.

As they entered the main hall, heads turned to see them. Curiosity filled the optics of their teammates.

'Optimus, STOP!', Ratchet blocked the Prime's way. Only then did the enormous mech come to a halt.

'What choice do I have?', he asked in a quiet, but thunder-like tone.

'There must be another way than allying with the Decepticons', Ratchet clenched his fist. Optimus bent over him, lowering his voice.

'I have been speaking to Megatron lately', he admitted, glancing sideways, 'I know he will fight against Unicron. I KNOW Megatron'

'What do you mean, 'speaking'?'

'It is terrible hypocrisy. Forgive me, old friend', sighed Optimus, firing up the GroundBridge.

'I think I... Understand', replied the doctor after a second. Optimus nodded and vanished in the green portal.

He found himself in the blackness of night, timezones away. He took a few steps forward - he was by a great dark blue lake, which reflected the stars. He saw the constellation of the Libra.

Suddenly, it was covered by a shadow - a shadow which stepped forward, and Optimus saw the red optics gleam in the darkness.

'We both know why we're here', he said in his low, gurgling voice. Optimus nodded.

'Unicron is to awaken soon', he confirmed.

'It would tickle my pride to think that you came to beg for my help',

Megatron smiled at the dream, 'but unfortunately, I need your help just like you need mine'

'For once', Optimus smiled as well.

'We will fight alongside once more. I will meet you tomorrow'

'Tomorrow, then', nodded the Prime.

They eyed each other - two pairs of optics, red and blue.

For a few moments, they stood a few feet from each other - and then Megatron put a hand forward.

After a moment's hesitation, Optimus took it. They shook hands and parted, walking in opposite directions.

The green portals opened, in a safe distance from each other, and the two leaders vanished in a flash of light.

'Where were you?', asked Arcee, walking up to the enormous mech. He looked down at her.

'Nowhere imperative', he replied, and walked around her, straight to Ratchet. The medic was waiting, 'it is agreed', he said quietly, so that the others would not hear.

Ratchet nodded, and followed his leader to an empty hangar.

'Optimus', he said. The leader turned.

'I want to make clear, old friend. I do not trust Megatron. Nor will I ever. But his assistance is needed. His strength and skill are essential to our cause', he said, without giving the medic a chance to object. After a moment, he sighed.

'I believe you', he said, 'but Optimus - there is only one power great enough to stop this'

'The Matrix of Leadership', nodded Optimus.

'What will happen to you?'

He fell deep in thought, looking sideways. The medic waited for a moment - then realized, the Prime would not answer.

'You have NO idea, do you?', asked Arcee, standing in the doorway with her servos crossed. The two mechs stared at her in surprise.

'Um...', said Ratchet. Optimus made no sound. The femme walked up to them.

'Are you actually thinking of sacrificing yourself for us?!', she yelled, pointing a digit in his chest, 'dammit, Prime, you could never make the hard decisions!'

'And this isn't one?', he asked calmly.

'It's taking the easy way out! You will just leave us? What do you think will happen if you're gone?!'

Her screams had drawn a crowd; Ratchet saw Bulkhead and Bee at the entrance, watching sheepishly.

'Get out of here, we're trying to work!', growled the medic. They made no move.

'Don't leave me', whispered Arcee and turned before he could see her tears. She stormed out.

* * *

=Why would we trust you?=, beeped Bumblebee angrily, both hands formed blasters. Megatron smiled.

'You need my help', he replied, looking straight at the yellow Scout, his red optics sending a piercing glare.

'At peace, Bumblebee. It's true', said Optimus, a grim note to his deep voice. The Scout glanced at him questioningly, but didn't object again.

'GroundBridge', ordered Arcee, touching the side of her head. The medic babbled something about danger, but fired it up - and they were inside Unicron.

Arcee glanced at Megatron and Optimus, at the front of their group. They were talking - and not talking with hatred and loathing, but like two sad, tired mechs. It was a strange sight - and the femme saw even their steps were perfectly synchronized. But even so, there was something about them, some deeply hidden lust for revenge. As if the air between them was filled with crackling energy.

Bulkhead was growing tired, and his steps slowed. Bee held him up.

'The Dark Energon will drain you', warned Megatron, 'save your strength', he added, as they entered a large round hall with just the simple bridge over it. Bulkhead was having problems keeping his balance.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a swarm of attacking shapes, moving so fast no one could see what they were, exactly. But they had tentacles, and were putting them to no good use.

Bulkhead, growing wearied every moment, fell victim first - and over the edge; Arcee and Bumblebee grabbed his hands.

'Smokescreen!', shrieked the femme, feeling the burning pain in her elbow joints. The young Bot was in a tornado of tentacled creatures.

Arcee turned to see Optimus - and opened her mouth in shock.

The two mechs were perfectly synchronized in every move, standing back to back. When the Decepticon turned left - Optimus immediately guarded his side, going right, like they could hear each other's thoughts.

Megatron turned - and in that moment, Bulkhead slipped from the two Bots' hands. He yelled.

The two enormous mechs ran - as in slow motion, noticing every detail, Arcee saw the Decepticon warlord grab Optimus' wrist, and with his over hand catch onto the bridge. The Autobot leader, also closing his digits around his arch enemy's wrist, grabbed Bulkhead and lifted him back onto the bridge.

'Megatronus- - -', Optimus looked at the Decepticon. He nodded.

'We must go!', he said, 'keep him busy!', he yelled at the Bots.

'Optimus...', Arcee grabbed the Prime's forearm.

'It's fine. The Autobots are yours', he said. The femme bit her trembling lip, but saluted sharply.

'Goodbye, Optimus'

'Goodbye', he then turned on his heel and side by side to Megatron, walked into the next chamber.

The two glanced at each other, surprised by the sudden silence. Optimus opened his chest - and revealed the Matrix.

'All I ever wanted', said Megatron quietly, seeming hypnotized.

'It is not just the Matrix one needs to form a Prime', Optimus snapped his chest closed, cutting the blue light of the Matrix of Leadership. He stood before Megstron, and pulled the Star Saber off his back.

'So the time has come', smiled Megatron, as if he'd been waiting.

**please review my fic! Means Cybertron to me! I love to hear your opinions, they are very helpful. Cheers! See you next chap! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, new chappie. I hope you like it. **

Optimus held the Star Saber in a firm, but not clenched grip, looking straight into Megatron's red optics.

The Decepticon warlord look his own Dark Saber, it's blade a fiery purple, and held it in two hands.

'It ends now', said Optimus in a low voice, and his facial cover snapped shut. Megatron's optic rims drew together.

'One shall stand...', he said.

'...And one shall fall', finished Optimus and swung his sword.

The two sabers - blue and purple - struck with a sound like thunder, shedding beams of light. Optimus felt the force of impact vibrate trough his metal muscle, but he stood his ground.

Megatron struck again - the Autobot leader blocked the blow and used its strength to push his opponent back. Taking advantage of his loss of balance, Optimus roared and brought his blue-glowing sword into Megstron's shoulder. The Decepticon cried in agony, but tore the blade out and suddenly, pushed his own Saber through Optimus torso. It exploded with purple light, as the Autobot leader's optics widened.

'No', he said.

Megatron pulled the sword out, and with grim satisfaction saw Optimus fall to his knee joints, trying to stop the flowing Energon.

'You left me no choice', said Megatron, leaning over his rival.

'So didn't... You', managed Optimus, and in a final effort grabbed his Saber and pushed it deep into the Decepticon's chest. Optimus tore the sword out again, and opened his mouthpiece. 'Megatron...', he said quietly, but in a strong voice, 'be gone'

'Well done... Brother', said the warlord weakly, hardly pushing the words put, 'we'll done'

Then, the red light of his optics died out into a dark, pitch black. Optimus stared into them for more than a while, clutching his open wound, but not really feeling the pain.

'So this is how it ends?', he asked into empty space. His chest plates slid aside, revealing the neon blue glow of the Matrix. In a beam of light so bright he had to turn away, Optimus felt the Matrix be gone - and smiled to himself sadly.

It was over.

Megatron lay beside him, probably dead. His brother. They both knew it would end this way.

And then, his memories vanished - and he became Orion Pax once more.

The door blew open; Arcee stormed in, gun raised, optics on fire. Orion stared at her for a second.

Arcee turned to Megatron on the ground, in a puddle of Energon, then back to who had once been Optimus - and she saw there was something different about him, deep in his sky blue optics.

'Are you alright?', she ran up to him, and helped him to his feet. Only then did he seem to wake.

'Who are you?', he asked, and his voice lacked the power it once had, 'what happened to Megatronus?'

He looked at the Decepticon leader, and wanted to put a hand on his shoulder - but Arcee pulled him back.

'Optimus, what are you doing? What the hell happened?!', she yelled. The other Autobots ran into the chamber as the floor began to shake.

'I'm sorry, I think you must have me confused with someone else', he said, tilting his head, 'my name is Orion Pax'

Arcee's optics widened.

'Primus...', she whispered.

'Cee, we gotta go!', cried Smokescreen, holding up Bulkhead. The femme glanced sideways, then back at the enormous mech, looking as helpless as he could being a thirty-feet tall robot.

'O-Orion...', she said finally, 'my-my name is Arcee'

'I must say, you are beautiful'

Arcee blushed, and opened her mouth.

'We have to go. We, I...', she closed her hand on his wrist, shaking her head.

'What about Megatronus? I am not leaving without him. Not leaving without my brother', said Orion sternly.

'We can't save him. Come!', she screamed, trying to be louder than the falling rubble. The other Autobots could not hear a thing.

'Arcee...?', beeped Bumblebee.

'Ratchet', she said, touching the side of her head, 'GROUNDBRIDGE, NOW!'

The green portal opened, spinning.

'Megatronus...', Orion looked at the warlord.

Arcee a face expression turned stern and she shot her leader in the head, knocking him out. He fell in a mass of red and blue metal.

'What is wrong with you, why the hell did you do that?!', yelled Smokescreen.

'Shut your face and help me get him through!'

They grabbed the sword and pulled the huge Autobot through, scraping the plates of his back. The GB closed, just as the ceiling collapsed, burying Megatron in the centre of the Earth. There was a loud sound like thunder.

Arcee was breathing hard, and found she was holding Optimus close. Orion, she corrected herself, Orion. She let him go - he slammed against the floor.

'Primus!', cried Ratchet, running up.

'He's fine. His body, anyway', sighed Arcee.

'You shot him in the head, Cee! In what way is that okay?!', shouted Smokescreen.

'I think he can take it', she snapped, then turned to Ratchet, 'he's... He's lost his memory'

Orion's optics opened slowly, and saw the orange medic above. He got to his knees, a little clumsily, and, much to everyone's surprise, hugged the medic.

'Ratchet!', he cried, rather cheerfully. He pulled back, and saw the doctor's shocked expression, 'please, friend, tell me! What is going on? What happened to Megatronus?'

'Orion?', Ratchet recognized his old friend.

'Wait a minute. What?', Bulk's optic rims drew together. The mech sighed deeply.

'Autobots... I'd like to introduce you to my good friend, Orion Pax, a data clerk from Cybertron'

**This is it. I'll see you next chappie, if you want more, just review and you can be sure I shall be inspired xD REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, well here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I don't Really know where this story is going, but well, I'm basically just going over Optimus & Megatron's relationship. So yah. **

'I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember how I got into that... Cave', Orion looked around in a puzzled way.

Ratchet and Arcee looked at each other.

'Do we tell him?', she hissed.

'Orion...', Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder, 'you are suffering from severe memory loss'

'Well then... What did I lose, Ratchet?', asked Orion. His optic rims close, 'and why do I feel like I know this... Arcee?', he looked at the femme.

'I am your second-in-command', she said.

'Over who? I'm just a data clerk- - -'

'Over us. Team Prime. Orion Pax isn't your name anymore, but Optimus. You are a Prime', said Ratchet, emphasizing every word.

'A Prime? I always thought it would be Megatronus...', Orion looked down.

'So did he. He calls himself Megatrion now, he is the leader of the Decepticons. The ones we are fighting against'

'Why?', asked Orion.

'Because he wanted to take control over Cybertron. The effect? A war, which destroyed our planet', Arcee clenched her fist angrily.

'Cybertron... Destroyed?', said Orion quietly, 'Megatron a traitor?'

'I'm sorry', sighed Arcee, and, thinking it was probably the only

opportunity to ever do so, hugged the huge mech, for just a few seconds, 'O-Orion... You ended the war'

'How?', he asked.

'You killed Megatron'

'No', the Prime's optics widened, 'even if he is a traitor... He is still my brother. I would never'

Ratchet and Arcee looked at each other. That was the difference between Orion and Optimus. The Prime always acted with absolute altruism, with no regard for personal feelings. While a data clerk...

'It wasn't you. It was Optimus Prime', said Arcee.

'I need to think this through', Orion got to his feet, 'does Team Prime have a means of transportation?'

The other Autobots looked about each other. Finally, Bulkhead stepped forward.

'Uh, boss... We transform into vehicles', he said, looking away. Orion cocked an optic rim hearing 'boss', but remembered.

'Oh. Of course. I was the leader. So how do I transform?'

'Just think of it', shrugged Smokescreen.

Orion closed his optics and shifted into the Peterbilt 379 semi truck. He drove out.

'Don't you think it's... Dangerous?' asked Arcee.

'Relax. He's still Optimus Prime. Somewhere', Ratchet sighed the last word, turning to the green monitors.

Orion drove out, and into the desert. Just drove. Anywhere, any direction, he didn't care. He just needed to think.

He was someone entirely different than he thought. He understood nothing. It was all so new. So terrifying.

Megatronus. A traitor. Him. A Prime. Something just didn't seem right. To Orion, Megatron was an idol, some ideal to guide him. One he would look up to.

'Opt- - -Orion', he heard a female voice. He transformed back into his normal form, and turned around, seeing Arcee behind him.

'Yeah?', he asked.

'You look... Lost', she said, a bit weakly, and walked up to him.

'I am indeed', he admitted.

'Listen... You must seem scary to yourself. I mean, Optimus... I know in my spark he didn't want to kill Megatron. He's not that kind of Bot', the femme put a hand on Orion's shoulder.

'Then why? He was my brother, Arcee. My brother'

'He was a brother to Optimus as well. But he knew that his feelings were meaningless, that he was needed. Megatron is... was a monster these days, even if he was a great and brave gladiator once'

Orion sat on a large rock, and Arcee got down next to him, putting her servos around her bent legs.

'It's over now anyway, isn't it?', he sighed, and his his face in his hands. Arcee nodded, biting her lip.

'I never understood the relationship between you... Um, Optimus and Megatron. Sometimes is seemed like hatred, sometimes like two mechs sulking over a friendship they lost', she looked at the horizon. The yellow, warm light reflected in her cheekplates.

'I don't know what to do now', he said helplessly.

'I just wanted you to know, we will find a way to get your memory back', she said, patting him on the shoulder.

**Short chap. Filling in, really. This story... Uh well it really HAS no story I just keep going over psychological issues and stuff. Please, pretty butterfly please review! REVIEW For more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CyberKia? This one's for you!**

Orion walked up to the hole in the ground. It looked like just a hole, nothing special - except for the fact it led straight to the Earth's core. Straight to where Unicron had been. Straight down.

He clenched his fists. Fear overcame him, as he stared into the empty blackness, and he once more wondered if his idea was a good one after all.

But then, he just went in without thinking, pushed by some impulse of bravery he thought must've been the Prime inside him.

Why did they make him a Prime? Him, a humble clerk?

And was what he was willing to do going to dishonor that status?

Orion clenched his huge fists tighter, and went down, lighting his way. He soon came further down, into a small tunnel. Just when he thought he could not go any further, it suddenly opened to a great chamber - the chamber where Optimus and Megatron had battled. The scrapes on the floor, blast marks on the walls indicated a life-and-death duel.

Orion walked up and knelt by where a black shape was imprinted in the ground - where a seriously hurt someone had been.

'Megatronus...', sighed the mech, closing his optics with his digits on the black shadow. No body.

He didn't know what he was doing. According to Ratchet and the femme Arcee, his old tutor was evil. But from what Orion KNEW deep down, he felt the 'Con was not just a two-dimensional figure. That there was more than meets the eye to him.

Who did this? Who made the tunnel and carried the body (or perhaps, still living mech?) out of this hole?

_Think, Pax, think._

They must've needed a GroundBridge. The one known as Soundwave can create them. It was probably him, and the SIC, Starscream.

What did it matter?

Orion got to his pedes. Why did he even come here? To pay tribute?

He shook his head. No. He needed to speak to Megatron. To this new Megatron, the Decepticon warlord. Not the gladiator of Kaon. Not the brother he once had.

Driven by some strange sensation, Orion walked back up - when he saw the sunlight it was dawn. The sun was slowly appearing behind the horizon, but not quite visible just yet - it just lit the sky with blue, orange and yellow stripes. The west part of the sky still had stars in it.

He called for a Bridge, giving coordinates he just... Found in his mind. When he walked out of the spinning green portal, he gasped in shock.

Megatron turned around, he sun dawned in that very second lighting his large silhouette from behind. Orion was blinded for just a second; then, his optics adjusted and he saw the grey mech better. There was a patched scar on his spark chamber, a terrible gash. But it was not straight in the centre - but a bit to the side, just enough to save his spark. Orion opened his optics wider in shock - had Optimus subconsciously refused to kill the mech? Had he missed on purpose?

'I was wondering when you would come', said the warlord, putting his hands behind his back.

'Megatronus... You live', said Orion, still shocked. There was a twitch in the Decepticon's face.

'Yes. I am not so easily killed, Prime', he growled and then one of his hands turned into a blade, 'unlike YOU!'

He ran and attacked Orion, who raised both hands in a gesture of yielding.

'Megatronus!', he cried, 'it's me!'

Suddenly, one of his arms formed a blaster while the other turned into a orange-glowing, long blade which blocked the Decepticon's slash.

Their fight was strange; Orion felt as if he was not in control over his own body. His actions were mostly defensive, but still, performed with such speed and agility try did not seem to be his.

He let instinct carry him and fill his every move.

Megatron blocked his punch.

'Your fighting style... It's chaotic. Intuitive. It's not the tactical, strategic thinking of Optimus Prime...'

'My name', said Orion, 'is Orion Pax. Do you not remember me?'

'I...', Megatron took a step backwards, retracing his weapons. He was apparently speechless.

'What caused you to turn from our cause, brother?', asked Orion.

'Let me show you', Megatron gestured into the air and a GroundBridge appeared, spinning in the air.

'I have to see both sides of the story', said Orion, as if talking to himself. Megatron nodded and together, they walked inside.

He looked around. They were aboard some kind of ship, the corridors were all dark shades of grey, purple and pure black.

'She's called the Nemesis. It is how we arrived on Earth', explained Megatron.

'Why did you come here?'

'Energon, my brother', sighed the warlord, 'Energon. It is always Energon'

Orion nodded, as they walked on. He saw heads turn after him.

'Orion... I believe we can have peace again', added Megatron, 'the Decepticons are greater in numbers and resources. We could rule Cybertron into a new, golden era', he spoke with an ambition in his voice, it was the factor that made Cybertronians follow him. Megatron was destined to be a leader, from the beginning.

'And the Autobots... The ones led by me... We believe that a tyranny is wrong, do we not?'

'It pains me to hear you say 'we'', frowned the Decepticon, 'but truthfully, yes. However', he raised a digit, 'I know that a tyranny... So to speak... Is the fastest way to restore and rebuild our home. Discipline. A Lord is what Cybertronians need'

'Megatronus - one cannot take away freedom. It is the right of all sentient beings', said Orion, and noticed the Lord give him a glance of terror as if he had remembered something. It quickly vanished.

'And what if it is the only way to save them?', he asked.

Orion fell deep in thought, and wondered for a few moments, disconnecting from the rest of the universe. He returned soon enough not to walk into a wall.

'Then it is to be done', he said.

'It is better to be hated for doing what's right than loved for doing what's wrong', said Megatron, holding the tips of his digits together.

'Is it too much to ask for both doing the right thing and being loved?', asked Orion.

'I am living proof of that sad truth', the 'Con leader smiled grimly, looking into the distance. Orion also looked there; they stood in silence for some time.

Finally, they walked up to Megatron's headquarters in the headquarters.

'Out of respect I will allow you to return to wherever you wish to go', said the Lord, 'but first - see the Deceptions' cause'

'I will', nodded Orion, 'I have heard you being called a traitor, Megatron, but not an idiot', he added in the doorway, and walked out.

It was strange a sensation. He walked through the corridors, saw life. He saw a red-painted medic with a rotary buffer, chattering wildly while a spider-like, black femme pretended to listen. It all seemed so normal, not what the Autobots thought it to be - evil and devilish. That vision was shaped by fear. Fear of the unknown.

He saw the SIC, Starscream, trotting after a tall, dark and faceless spy called Soundwave. Orion soon learned that the spy was incredibly intelligent and had highly advanced coding methods - a true genius, in addition fiercely loyal to Megatron. Unlike Starscream.

There were many Decepticons aboard, even the Vehicons interested Orion - he had a few random chats with them. Some seemed amused by his curiosity - they had only known him as Optimus Prime, almost a god of war.

But despite the darkly enchanting aura of the Nemesis, and the seemingly pure goal of its crew - Orion felt there was something twisted inside Megatron, something broken. And he knew where he stood - both as

Optimus Prime and Orion Pax, he belonged with the Autobots.

So finally, he told Megatron his decision.

And to his great shock, the warlord agreed.

He was twisted. But not entirely. Perhaps the dream he once had of becoming a Prime was still deep down in his spark, hidden. Perhaps not.

But who can tell?

**here you go. No plan for this story, I just keep going! Write to give me ideas and opinions! Thanks, and see you next chap! Transformette rolling out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**hi, I'm back! Well I'm sorry for the long wait... But here it is, another chap, I hope you enjoy it. You know what to do to speed the updates up, peoples! review and follow! **

Where have you been?!', cried Arcee, standing up at Orion's entry. The other Autobots also got to their pedes.

Orion looked left, and on the platform saw three human children - a boy, with blue eyes and black hair, an Asian-looking girl with a pink wisp in her dark hair, and a little boy with large, red glasses. Orion tilted his head.

'Hello there', he said, a little surprised.

'Optimus?', Jack also seemed taken aback, taking a step forwards towards the handrail.

'Not any more', Orion shook his head, 'my name is Orion Pax'

'Is he joking?', Miko looked sideways, at Bulkhead.

'Does it sound like him, joking?', he put his hands on his hips.

'Not really', sighed Raf.

'Damn', said Miko.

'Orion, those are our human friends. Miko, Raf and Jack', said Arcee.

'I'm... Pleased to meet you', he nodded at them.

'Kids, Optimus has lost him memory', she added, and pulled him away. Her optics turned stern.

'Where were you?'

'On the Nemesis', replied the mech, shrugging.

'What? Orion, are you crazy?!', she cried, throwing her servos in the air, but he made a calming gesture.

'Megatronus- - -'

'He's alive?!'

'Yes, indeed he is', replied Orion, 'I wanted to see both sides of the war, Arcee. I was only trying to understand'

The femme looked away with a sigh.

'What did you decide?', she asked quietly.

'My place is with the Autobots. With you', he added and turned. Arcee's optics widened, she watched him go to his chamber. Orion heard his door close, he sat on the table. The Star Saber stood against the opposite wall. He sighed, looking at it.

'Who was I?', he asked the empty air. Of course, no one answered him. He was alone.

He got off the table and walked up to the sword slowly, like he was afraid to touch it. It had so many memories and deeds tied to it, the last hand to wield it was that of Optimus Prime.

'I AM Optimus Prime', he said, and closed his digits on the hilt. He did not feel anything.

Even so, he raised it to his optics, then swung it and let his instincts guide him. He turned after it, spun and slammed it down, stopping it right above the floor.  
I am not ready yet, he thought.

* * *

As he watched the days pass by, one thing bothered him most. Team Prime was not a Team without the Prime. Which meant that they needed a leader - and Orion was definitely not the definition. He had no fighting skill but the 'echo' of Optimus in him, and Arcee made her position in the discussion clear. He was not going to any missions.

So it was the femme to lead the Autobots, with the constant calling Ratchet for opinions. The issue was, Arcee was an excellent fighter, but a hothead - and needed to ask Ratchet for strategy and wisdom, who in turn was not exactly a warrior. More of the opposite. Smokescreen was also hard to keep in line, like a teen running wild every now and then.

Orion took over monitor duty, trying to be of any possible help, while Ratchet assisted Arcee through the comm. One of these days, suddenly, the femme's yell came through the barrier of Orion's focus. He looked up.

'What's going on?', he asked.

'Problem', replied Ratchet. He was already on his pedes, leaning on the table and speaking straight to the mike, 'Arcee, I don't know!'

'Do something, for Primus' sake!'

'Situation report', Orion got up, also walking up to the desk. Ratchet gave him a strange look.

'We're running from 'Cons. Too many', she managed. Her breaths were short, like she was tired.

'Where are you?', asked Orion.

'Canions, can't open a GroundBridge!', she cried.

'Split up', he said calmly.

'No offense, Orion, but you are not- - -'

'Your opinion has been noted', he said, a new, stern tone in his deep voice. Ratchet saw his optics change expression to the sure, brave one of- - -,'Bulkhead and you will go left, deeper into the canion. Smokescreen, straight on, Bumblebee right. They'll follow you. Have the two others take the Decepticons from behind, while you climb and get into signal range'

'O-okay', she said after a pause, surprised.

Orion noticed his digits were clenched on the table so hard they left marks. He let it go, and breathed out.

Ratchet was staring at him. Orion looked back at the medic, shrugged and walked back to monitoring. The doctor's head followed him, then his attention returned to the mike.

'Arcee?'

'It... Worked', she said in a still shocked tone, 'open the GB'

Ratchet obeyed, pulling the lever. Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked in one by one, the femme's optics were fixed on the enormous mech typing away on the keyboard. He glanced over his shoulder, as she stomped up.

'Yeah?', he asked, tilting his head. Her optic rims were close. If he had a collar, she would've grabbed him by it. As he had none, she closed her digits on his wrist and tugged him out of the main hall angrily.

'Arcee?', he asked uncertainly. She didn't answer, 'Cee'

'Get down here', she snapped, 'I'm trying to talk to you'

He knelt obediently, leveling their optics, and noticed her crimson blush.

'You're still Optimus, somewhere down there', she said sternly, 'and I have to try something'

'What are you- - -'

She pulled herself up, putting a servo on his neck, and pressed her lips to his, shutting her optics. He found himself putting his hands on her back, pushing her closer - but suddenly, she let go and took a step backwards. However, not far enough.

'I'm sorry, I- - -', he bit his lip, 'I'm not him, I- - -', he stumbled on his words. Arcee looked away sadly.

'Sorry too', she answered quietly.  
He stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

'When you kissed me... I felt something, something coming from deep inside me'

'What was that?', she asked in little more than a whisper.

'I...', he couldn't speak; instead, he just pulled her into a kiss again, holding her by the shoulders.

**well well well. :3 me gusta. Please let me know what you think about all this and give me suggestions, please do! I make it up as I go so I take ideas gladly. **

**REVIEW for more chapters! I know you're there, now I just wanna hear you speak out! :) **

**Transformette, for Half-Black Heart Studio!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brothers new  
It's late, but here I go *cracks fingers* hell yeah!**

Orion bit his lip, opening his optics. Arcee was by his side, in recharge, one hand on his broad chest. She had stayed with him. He breathed out, relaxed, and delicately got up, trying not to wake her. Even so, he was quite a large mech, and Arcee was quite an alert femme - she onlined her optics, sitting up.

'Orion?', she asked, looking a the mech sleepily.

'I'm... Just going out', he replied quietly, gesturing her to go back into recharge. Instead, she got up and walked over to him, he lowered his head anticipating her intention. She smiled and kissed him, holding both hands to his face. For a moment, they just stayed there, with joined foreheads, feeling that strange bond that got them together in the first place. It was odd, how much Orion felt he needed that femme by his side. He smiled softly.

'Lets go', he said, getting up first. She nodded, put one hand on her hip and they walked out of his chamber, into the main hall. Ratchet was already up, and managed to mask his surprise at them appearing together.

'I feel 'good morning' is in order', said the medic, playing around with buttons.

'That's what they say here on Earth, isn't it?', asked Orion, looking down at Arcee. The femme nodded, and shrugged.

'I should be going to get Jack', she said, for some reason feeling uneasy. Now that they stood here, in the hall, she felt something strange at the lower part of her torso - like she was insecure, unsure of what to do. She ran through the mess of her mind, searching for an answer to her fear - and found it soon.

She didn't know whether the mech she kissed was Orion or Optimus to her. He was Pax in the mind, but Prime in the body, and the illusion was unbelievable. Incredible. And confusing. Did she really use Orion because of possible feelings for Optimus? No. That was highly unlikely.

Orion looked at the femme, who was deep in thought. He didn't wish to bother her, so he just gave her a final look of his blue optics and turned on his heel - when he understood that he couldn't just go.

But he also couldn't tell her what he'd decided. Orion sighed deeply, closing his optics. He was searching for the Prime inside of him, and failed in that task completely. He was just Orion Pax, a data clerk from Cybertron. He wasn't the mech who fought against Megatron, but the one who stood by his side.

But Arcee. He loved Arcee, and he knew it for sure. And the Autobots - all of them, he felt the urge to protect with all his will. How? He felt useless.  
Suddenly, the alarm rang throughout the base - Bulkhead and Bumblebee came streaming out of their chambers, looking around. Ratchet's head yanked up to see the monitors.

'Decepticons attacking!', he said, and out of routine turned to look at Orion, as if waiting for something. Then he remembered himself and bit his lip, averting his optics in something like shame. Maybe guilt. Orion's fists clenched, when he saw Arcee's rueful optics turn to him as well.

'Roll out!', he commanded, nodding the Autobots into the green portal. As leader, Optimus aways entered last, and so did he now, an expression of determination in his blue optics. Bumblebee beeped happily, before he was nudged by a certain bulky Bot. Ratchet tilted his head. Orion was a good mech, and he did all he could to protect - but he was no Optimus Prime. Not could he be, without his memories. The medic sighed, closing his optics.

'Orion Pax... So you stand before me at last', said Megatron, one servo already turned into the fusion cannon. Starscream and a team of Vehicons were there as well, guarding his flanks.

'Indeed I do', said the red-and-blue mech with a note of sadness to his deep voice, 'I chose my side'

'Very well', nodded the Decepticon warlord, taking battle stance. There was also something sorrowful in him.

The Autobots and Decepticons clashed; Orion pulled the Star Saber from his back. It didn't light up with blue flames - but still, it was a fine sword. The two titans' blades hit each other in a shower of sparks, Orion turned and swung the sword, managing to wound the warlord. Megatron yelled, holding his torso, and answered with a fast, fierce attack, which soon had Orion pinned to the ground. The other Bots froze at the sight, Arcee raised a hand to her mouth in terror.

'You are no Optimus Prime', said the 'Con with a dark smile, spreading his servos.

'I am ORION PAX!', yelled Orion, charging towards Megatron.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this took me a long time to update. Sorry. Went for a trip, was rather busy... here I am, anyway. Ka bang bang!**

'I AM ORION PAX!', yelled Orion, charging towards Megatron. His optics lit up with a new, bright blue flame of fury. Something inside him changed, something new, something different. He felt the strength of Optimus fill his servos and systems, he swung the Star Saber around and this time, the blue beam of energy detached itself from it and pushed the Decepticon leader away.

Orion stood before him and waited for the warlord's next move - but there was only shock on Megatron's faceplates.

'You are indeed', he said quietly.

Not the librarian. Not the data clerk. Not the quiet Bot who never thought much of himself, unsure and insecure.

He only felt this once before, once, as he spoke to the Council, when he talked about justice, honor, freedom... He knew what would happen next. The exact thing that happened to Orion Pax once before, vorns ago. He looked down at Megatron slowly, and the warlord recognized those calm, wise optics - of an experienced, brave warrior.

The large mech looked at the blue-flaming Star Saber in his hands like it was the first time. He then turned to his Autobots, slowly, like he had all the time in the universe - it wasn't like the dark warlord at his feet was going anywhere. He was too shocked to do so. He just lay there, leaning on his elbows.

'Impossible', was all that he whispered.

'My brother... in dreams and in life, _nothing_ is impossible', replied the mech in a deep, calm voice of a tutor.

'Optimus?', asked Arcee unsurely.

'Optimus _Prime'_, smiled Bulkhead. That's when Megatron finally got over his surprise and flew away with the growl of his jet mode hanging in the air. Starscream followed immediately, of course, screaming something no one cared about.

'Indeed, my friend', the huge mech nodded once, placing the Star Saber on his back once more. The blue flames died out, leaving only a soft glow.

Bumblebee was first to run and hug him as hard as he could, beeping joyfully. The Prime finally allowed himself a hint of a smile, patting the yellow Scout on the back. Team Prime gathered around, all curious.

'How did you turn back?', asked Bulkhead eagerly. Optimus' made a confused expression.

'Turned _back_?', he asked in his deep voice, 'I am not certain I fully comprehend your meaning'

Bulkhead looked about the others.

'You mean you don't remember?', he asked, tilting his head, 'being turned back into Orion Pax...?'

Optimus' optic ridges drew closer together as he shook his head.

'I do not, forgive me', he said, biting his lip a little.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

{All that matters is, you're back!} beeped Bee happily, clapping his hands, {we missed you! So bad!}

Arcee averted her optics. Yes, she was quite happy that Optimus was himself again... but, to her surprise, found that in this moment, Megatron was quite close to her.

She wanted Orion back as well, deep down.

**OOOOOH, drama, people. Sorry for the long wait. Sorry. Please, REVIEW to give me ideas and stuff!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
